The inventive concept relates to user authentication methods and electronic devices performing user authentication. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to user authentication methods providing enhanced security and electronic devices performing user authentication.
When a user desires to access a network, system, or electronic device, an authentication determination regarding the user must be made. That is, the system being accessed must determine whether the user is authorized or appropriate to gain access to one or more features (e.g., data, functionality, etc.) of the system. In this context, as examples, the user may desire access to an electronic or mobile payment system. In some circumstances access to the network, system and/or electronic device may be made through an intermediary device, such as a wearable device.
Biometric factors and related information associated with the user have been used during authentication procedures. However, when biometric information is stored as a fixed value it is subject to being hacked. Further, if during the acquisition, storage and/or use of biometric information, the biometric information becomes corrupted, then user authentication based on the biometric information may fail.